


Her Mysterious Man

by superhusbandfeels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, M/M, Other, Peggy is Tony's godmother, Peggy whump, Time Travel, Tony loved Peggy like a mom, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhusbandfeels/pseuds/superhusbandfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had just created Time Traveling.(Take that, Reed!) But he is not to interact with ANYONE in fear of tearing apart the space time continuum. But nevertheless, he is still able to travel anywhere through time. So, why does he end up in 1942? And who is that gorgeous woman in those red dancing heels sitting all alone? And why does she seem so familiar to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So... Peggy was your auntie?"

Tony tore his eyes away from the TV and looked at the captain. "More than that actually. I mean, she was like a mother to me. Why are you asking?" Steve shrugged, walking towards the couch with two steaming mugs. "I always thought it was a possibility Peggy might've been somewhat close to you while I was still in the ice, didn't know she was your aunt."

The engineer chuckled, nodding when Steve handed him a mug. "Godmother, actually. I loved her a lot. She'd always read me these bedtime stories, and tell me all these tales from WWII. Every weekend she'd stay over, sometimes we'd even have the whole mansion to ourselves because Dad was always away and Mom would sometimes leave on little get-away trips to other countries. Aunt Pegs and I would swim in the pool and run around the mansion, or go out to eat and have fun at the arcades. Eventually we'd get back home and bake all these sweets, and at the end the night we'd fall asleep in each other's arms while watching a movie we'd pick out. And every morning we'd always wake up with blankets wrapped around us, found out it was Jarvis all along."

Steve smiled sadly. He'd regret leaving behind a life without Peggy. Not able to get married and see her wearing a beautiful white gown. Not able to have kids and raise a family with her. Not able to grow old with her. His heart clenched at the thought.

"So Peggy... did she meet someone special?"

Tony smiled. "My butler Jarvis, actually." The billionaire cackled at Steve's stunned expression. "Shocking, right? It isn't a surprise if you think about it, though. Mostly every other weekend we'd watch a movie together, so the other nights I had a curfew. That gave the two time alone together. One night I woke up past my curfew and went downstairs, walked in on the two lip-locking in a very _lewd_ position." Steve blushed different shades of red.

"So they got married?" Tony shook his head. "Aunt Pegs didn't really want to settle down. She focused more on her job at SHIELD than thinking about tying the knot. Jarvis was fine with it, he was still a butler at the mansion and didn't like the idea of working and taking care of kids."

"Because taking care of you is hard enough, right?" Steve joked, earning him a punch to the shoulder. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm rather fun taking care of. I wasn't like most kids, captain."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Tony." Tony pouted, making the other man's heart skip a beat. Steve coughed, changing the subject. "So... Jarvis stole Peggy's first dance, right?"

Tony eye's widened a bit. "Actually- no. Interesting you mentioned it, Aunt Pegs did tell me a story about her first dance." Steve leaned back, crossing his arms. "You remember it?"

"A bit actually. It was at the Stork Club, Aunt Pegs was sitting all alone when a 'rather dashing man with big brown eyes and an intimidating smirk' walked up to her and asked her to dance. When she refused, he decided to sit down and chat. She never told me what they talked about, but it ended up with her agreeing to dance with the man. She told me it was the best night of her life."

Steve frowned. "Did you know the name of this man?" Tony shook his head. "No, actually. She just told me that he was a fairly tan-colored man with gorgeous big brown eyes and dark chestnut hair that was swept back so stylishly she'd think he came out from a magazine." Tony leaned back, furrowing his eyebrows. "5'9, with the most unusual facial hair and an presence that just seemed so confident and unique that he seemed to grasp the whole attention of any room." Steve felt envy poking at his insides, but reminded himself that it was 70 years ago and that the man would be a wrinkly old fellow by now.

"Sounds like a swell guy. Why didn't she end up with him?"

Tony shrugged. "Said that the guy couldn't stay. Told her that they'd meet again when she'd least expect it." Steve pursed his lips. "So did they?"

"I don't know, really. Aunt Pegs just smiled and changed the subject." Steve raised an eyebrow. "That's a little weird." Tony shrugged again, sipping on his coffee. Steve turned his attention back to the TV, the two falling into comfortable silence.

"Sir, I do believe it's time to finish your 'project'." Jarvis announced, the AI's voice startling the two. Tony smiled mischievously, standing up from his seat and hurrying towards the kitchen to put his drink in the sink. "What are you working on?" Steve questioned. Tony froze for a moment. "A little thing for.. um... the company."

Tony quickly left the room before Steve had a chance to ask another question.

* * *

"So... how's it looking, J?"

"It looks quite well, sir." The AI complimented, and Tony grinned. "It's going to be phenomenal, incredible, jaw dropping- oh I can't wait to see the look on Reed's face when I finish this baby."

Jarvis had a hint of amusement in his voice. "With all due respect sir, why did you intentionally want to work on this instead of your blueprints for the industries?" Tony snorted. "I can do the blueprints any time I want to- what are they going to do? Fire me?"

"Most certainly not sir, but I don't see why-"

Tony cut him off, grinning like a mad man and taking off his goggles and throwing them on the floor. "I-I'M DONE! I DID IT! I FUCKING DID IT! SHIT J, I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY MADE A-"

"Congratulations, sir. I had no doubt in my program you wouldn't succeed." Jarvis praised, and Tony chuckled. "Knock it off, Jarvis. Just earlier you were asking why I was wasting my time on this. Don't think I wasn't listening."

"I wasn't saying you were wasting your time sir, I was just questioning why you were doing this instead of the company's projects."

Tony leaned back, admiring his work. "Because, who the hell in this day and age actually succeed in building a time machine? That's right, this guy." If Jarvis had eyes, they would be rolling by now.

"Yes sir- I can see you have succeeded in making a time machine."

"Not just ANY time machine J, it's a portable time machine disguised as a watch. See?" Tony explained, securing the device tightly on his wrist and showing it to the nearby camera. "I can just type in any time, date, and year and it could send me back into that exact moment. I could go to the distant future, or the past, I can fucking board the Titanic-"

Jarvis cut him off. "With all due respect sir- I advise you do not change any major parts in history. As it could create a tear in the space time continuum." Tony pouted. "What are you, Doctor who?"

"Just a warning sir, changing the past can alternate your future. Say you were to kill Hitler during World War II, it could rewrite all of history. We might still be in war if that were to happen."

Tony pursed his lips. "But what if it made it better?"

"That's a 50 percent chance that's likely, sir. As I said, we can't take that chance." Tony frowned, nodding his head. "Fine. I won't do anything that will change my past or any one else's."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it. Now where are you going to test your device?"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't... really... know..." Victorian Era? Yawn. Ancient Egypt? Boring. Go back in time to watch the Battle of New York? Tempting, but no. 2045? Fuck that, I wouldn't want to see myself as an old geezer. American Revolution? C'mon Stark, you can do better than that. You can go anywhere in time, see any parts of history as long as you don't change a thing...

"I got it!" Tony exclaimed, pressing coordinates on his watch. "Are you sure you aren't going to do anything rash, sir?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm sure. I won't do anything that will tear the space time continuum. Okay?"

Before Jarvis could reply, Tony's presence already vanished out of the workshop.

Tony groaned as his head was throbbing. He tried to move his arm, and winced as he felt a crack. He blinked open his eyes, and stared out at the endless stars in the night sky.

Am I dead?

"Hey buddy, you alright?" A man asked, leaning over him with a confused look. Tony squinted, eyeing him suspiciously. "Did ya' get in a fight or something?" Tony raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. The man snorted, offering a hand.

"Well whatever got to ya must've been something. You're bloody and bruised as hell." Tony groaned as he got pulled up, his body aching. "Thanks a lot." The man grinned, then widened his eyes as he glanced at Tony's wrist. He gave a low whistle. "Aye, ya rich or somethin'? That's a pretty snazzy watch you got there."

Tony frowned and looked down at his device. "Uh.. thanks." He looked back at the man who was eying him up and down. "You from around here?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows, looking around.

What the fuck?

Where were all the tall and bright-lighted skyscrapers? The noisy traffic jams and gigantic billboards at almost every corner? No busy streets or even a modern-day car? Hell, there's not even a fucking Mcdonalds around! Just a bunch of old brick buildings and plenty of those 40s' doge cars that Tony hasn't seen in years. What is this- a practical joke or something?

"Uh... where am I?" Tony questioned, blinking rapidly to make sure his vision wasn't messing with him. The man raised an eyebrow. "New York city, buddy." Tony snorted. Yeah right.

"No seriously... where the hell am I?" Tony questioned again, his tone serious. The man sighed. "You sure you don't need a doctor or somethin'? You must've had a fall." Tony shook his head. "I don't do hospitals, alright?"

Tony looked at the man more closely, eyeing his outdated look. A press-ironed dress shirt tucked neatly under the slim-cut wool trousers, a matching blazer and fedora to complete the look. The man had wing-tipped shoes and a hand-painted tie, and a neatly trimmed mustache that was hardly around anymore. "Wow, you sure 'keep up' with the style these days." He sarcastically commented.

The man frowned, eyeing his clothes. "It's the style these days. Besides, I should question bout' you're wearing." Tony looked down, confused. "It's just a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers."

"Sneakers?" The man repeated, the word foreign in his tongue. Tony stared at the other in disbelief. He had a heavy New York accent, and dressed as if he was heading to go to swing-dancing. It's almost as if he went back in-

Wait.

The streets, the clothes, the fucking fighter planes flying above them-

"Um... what's the year?" Tony asked slowly, and the man happily replied. "1942."

Holy shit. It worked.

"O-oh, alright..." Tony trailed off, wondering if he should be scared or excited that he succeeded in time-traveling. Well, he hasn't done anything that could tear the space time continuum. So it's pretty good. Tony coughed, changing the subject. "So, where ya' heading?"

"The Stork Club, I got a date." The man replied, looking at his watch. Tony almost winced at how outdated it was. Wait, the Stork Club? "Awesome, I'm heading there too."

The man glanced at Tony, then laughed. "Looking like that? My friend, you can't just go to the Stork Club all bloody and bruised and wearing- er, what're those called again?"

"..Sneakers?"

"Yeah, those things. I'll tell you what- there's a tailor shop around the corner, call for Jim and tell him his friend Wayne sent you. He's a buddy of mine, could give you a discount and clean you up a bit. You got money, right?"

Tony snorted. He always kept an emergency set of $1,000 in his back pocket. "Yeah."

"Good. You ought to go now, tailor shop is bout to close in an hour." Wayne reminded him, giving him a salute before walking off. He stopped and turned, tilting his head. "What was your name, again?"

"Tony." The billionaire replied, and Wayne nodded. "Alright, Tony. See you at the club."

* * *

Tony waltzed in, adjusting his tie. He eyed everyone in the room, noticing everyone was having the time of their lives. There were people laughing up a storm, the sounds of beer bottles clinking and the up beat band music were heard. The sounds of high heels clicking against the dance floor was unmistakable, men and women putting all their energy and souls into that one song. Wolf whistles and shouts came from every direction as the song played faster and the men became more daring as they lifted up their partners and swung them around in jaw-dropping directions.

Tony grinned. So this is what the 40's were like.

Although there was war raging, it didn't stop them from taking away all their fun. And they damn well knew how to have a good time, too. Unlike those fast-rapped and techno music in his time, they had amazing soul music that made everyone take off from their seats and join the dance floor. Lively instrumental music that had no need for any vocals. And can you believe their dancing? He nearly fainted at how much high energy and skill they had to move like that. He made a mental note to take a swing-dancing class one day.

"Aye Tony!"

Snapping out of it, Tony looked and eyed his new found friend Wayne, sitting beside the bar and motioning him to come closer. Tony cleared his throat, making himself presentable and going into Stark mode as he swiftly walked deeper inside the club, pretending not to notice the admiring and gazing eyes.

"Hey Wayne." Tony greeted, his lip quirking into a smile. Wayne chuckled, looking at him. "Well don't you clean up? I hardly recognized you without your raggedy clothes and smudged face." He joked, and Tony snorted. "Yeah, I clean up good don't I?"

Wayne nodded. "Surprisingly, you captured most of the attention in the club. Even got the most expensive suit in the store! You really are rich, aren't ya?" Tony shrugged, flashy a toothy grin.

"Anyways, here's someone I wanted ya' to meet." Tony smiled as an petite young girl stepped in front of his view. She was a beauty. Strawberry blonde hair curled up in victory rolls and full lips colored bright pink. She wore a simple fitted green dress that matched her eyes with short sleeves, white collars, and black fabric buttons going down the middle. Nude colored stockings wrapped tightly against her legs and completed the look with black heeled dancing shoes.

"Hello. I'm Donna." She greeted, extending her hand. Tony took it in a firm grip and shook. "Nice to meet you. Wow Wayne, she's a keeper." Donna blushed while Wayne cackled. "I am a lucky guy, aren't I? Met her at the Stark expo a few years ago." Tony tried his hardest not to flinch at the familiar name.

Donna pulled at Wayne's sleeve. "Darling, I'm going to go powder my nose. Won't be long." Wayne nodded, kissing her cheek. "Alright."

Tony gave a wolf whistle as she walked away. "Seriously, how'd you managed to get _her?_ " Wayne snorted, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "Eyes up, buddy. And I told you, Stark Expo. I was trying to get closer to the stage when I happened to bump into her, our eyes met and it was-"

"-Love at first sight." Tony finished for him. Wayne nodded, turning to talk to the bar tender. "2 shots." Tony pursed his lips, pondering over whether or not it was a smart move getting close to someone in the past. It couldn't have really affected his future, now would it?

Wayne nudged him, offering him a shot. "Here ya go. On me." Tony thanked him, swallowing it in one go. Donna came back shortly after, opening her mouth to speak but stopped when she listened carefully to the next song playing. She perked up, tugging Wayne's sleeve. "Oh Wayne! This is my favorite song, we have to dance!" Wayne turned to Tony, who nodded. "Go and have fun you two, it's date night."

Donna grinned, thanking him before tugging her weary boyfriend towards the dance floor. Tony watched them disappear in the crowds of people before turning back on his stool and slamming his shot glass against the table. "Hit me again." The bar tender nodded frantically, a little intimidated.

Tony sighed, laying his chin against his knuckles and glanced around the room, noticing the adoring stares from most of the single(and taken) dames in the room. Most were blushing, looking away every time he caught their gaze and whispered to their friends, erupting into fits of giggles. Others were flirting back, occasionally winking and smiling seductively towards him. But none have dared to walk towards him and engage in a conversation.

The bar tender came back with another shot, laying his arms against the table and eyeing the billionaire. "You from here?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" The other man shrugged. "Seem pretty different. Not like most of the men round' here." Tony smirked. "I'm not someone who follows the crowd."

"More like someone who leads it." The bar tender joked, chuckling. He glanced behind Tony's shoulder, face falling into a frown. Tony titled his head. "What turned you sour?"

"Nothing. Just that pretty dame over there. Been there for an hour, sitting alone all by herself. Saw lots of men asking her to dance, rejected em' all. The boy that stood her up must be blind, she's a jewel." Tony turned around in curiosity, his calm and composed face falling into a gaping fish in seconds.

_No way._

Across the room sat Peggy Carter, her back leaning against the chair and legs crossed as she stared emotionlessly at the men and women around her. She was all dolled up: Short chestnut brown hair curled loosely and pinned, while her lips were colored bright red. She wore a fitted satin dress that showed off her curvy figure, bright red to match her lipstick and had darted sleeves and an A-line skirt that stopped to her knees. Tony bit back a smile at the familiar black strapped dancing shoes that he remembered clicked with every step at ballroom parties when he was younger.

Aunt Peggy was gorgeous.

So why was she all alone?

"Guessing you think she's a real jewel too." The bar tender commented, giving a knowing grin as he watched Tony stare at her. Tony turned, ignoring that comment although he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. That women over there was the same one who changed his diapers until he was 3.

Tony coughed awkwardly, changing the subject. "She's been sitting there for over an _hour_?" The bar tender nodded sadly, looking back at her. "I'm tempted to go over there and give her a complimentary drink. On the house." Tony pursed his lips. But what about the guy she said she met her at the Stork Club? Was he here?

_No Stark,_ Tony thought to himself. _You will not go over there and talk to your Aunt Peggy. You can alternate your future, you can't have that._ Tony breathed heavily, shaking himself out of this thoughts and waited until the man Peggy was suppose to meet comes along.

He'll come, he has to.

* * *

"Why isn't he here yet..." Tony muttered under his breath, clutching tightly on his 4th bottle of beer as he watched his aunt still sitting alone in the noisy club. It's been half an hour and so far 5 men have asked her to dance, in which she all rejected. Tony stared at all of them like daggers every time he noticed their gaze travel down to her chest. He smirked every time those men caught his stare and fearfully backed out, guessing he was either an relative of the dame and followed her to the club unnoticed.

The bar tender clicked his tongue, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the weary billionaire. "Why don't you go over there and talk to her?" Tony shook his head. "No.. No. I can't. I _can't."_

Just a few more minutes and the mysterious man will come. Just like the story always went, the story Aunt Peggy told him when he was 6. He looked at the time as it read 8:30. Tony nodded his head. He just has to wait.

8:31.

"Alright fuck it, I'm Tony Stark."

Tony got out of his seat and made his way through the crowd, ignoring the wandering eyes from all angles. He stopped once he was a few steps away from Peggy, taking a deep breath before going into Stark mode. Confidently making his way towards the table, he tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him to stop what he was doing and leave before he does anything rash.

Stupid Jarvis, get out of my head.

"Hey." Tony greeted smoothly as he stood in front of his aunt, giving his best trademark smirk. It always worked like a charm. It died down though once he watched Peggy shift uncomfortably, her big brown orbs staring right at him in confusion.

"Hello." She replied, her thick accent showing through. Tony's lip quirked into a half smile as he gestured towards the dance floor. "Care for a dance?" He felt envious stares from multiple women in the room. Peggy shook her head, clutching tightly on her small hand purse. "Oh no, thank you. I'm flattered but I'll have to pass on that." She said, her voice monotone as if she's said it a million times.

Tony frowned, not a stranger to rejection but also not technically used to it. "You sure? The night is still young." Peggy shook her head, and Tony decided not to push it any further. He turned and took a chair out of an unoccupied table, taking a seat in front of the other woman. "Well, how about just talking then?" He asked, his smile softening. Peggy pursed her lips, staring hesitantly at him. She sighed, leaning back on her seat and opening her hand purse. "Alright, I suppose."

"Alright, so here's what I wanted to talk about: Why is a beautiful girl like you, all by yourself in a well-known club?" Peggy eyed him, then looked down to take out her bullet lipstick. "I don't know, you tell me."

Wow, she's feisty.

"So... did you come here with your girlfriends or something but lost them?" He inquired, and Peggy narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse you, I'm not attracted to other women and If I was I'd have just one thank you." Tony bit back a laugh. Right. 1940s.

"No, No. Girlfriends as in 'close friends that are girls'." Peggy's glare died down, but still had that warning glint in her eyes. "No, actually. I came here alone." Tony frowned. Why did she come alone?

"Did you get stood up or something?" Peggy's face fell, her brown eyes gazing down towards the floor. _No way._

Tony felt guilt poke at his insides, but couldn't help but feel curious as to who stood her up. He'd want to go and have a little chat with the man. "So you did get stood up. By who?"

Peggy looked up, glaring. "Why should I tell you?" Tony looked taken aback, but didn't let it show. "Because... You're hurt, obviously. And I don't like it when people are hurt." Peggy stared hesitantly, debating whether or not she should pour out these feelings to a man she's never met.

"By... Captain America.."

No. Way. Steve?

"O-oh... Captain America, huh?" He tried, his voice a little higher than usual. Peggy sighed, shaking her head. "He didn't exactly stood me up... he just wasn't able to make it." Tony frowned, sympathy in his eyes. Wait a minute-

Peggy was Captain America's sweetheart. She had a thing with Steve.

Steve crashed the plane into the ice, as he remembered, would have been last Saturday.

Steve's first words to Fury: "I had a date."

_I had a date..._

"Oh my god..." Tony muttered under his breath. Steve was suppose to go dancing with his aunt at the stork club at this particular date. 8 o'clock on the dot, right? But he crashed and froze in the ice... and then aunt Peggy-

"I-If... Captain America wasn't able to make it, why did you still show up?" He couldn't help but ask. Peggy bit her lip, breathing heavily. "I... I was just hoping by some kind of miracle... he'd walk through those doors any time now." She confessed quietly.

Tony felt his heart break in two. Oh aunt Peggy...

"I'm sorry for your loss. I heard that... he crashed in the ice. It must be so hard for you." Peggy felt her breath hitch at the memory, tears pricking around the corners of her eyes. Tony gulped. He should not have came and talked with his aunt.

But he also didn't like seeing her alone, either.

Tony stretched his hand across the table and laced his fingers with Peggy's, squeezing comfortingly. Peggy looked at him with moist eyes, lips quirking into a small smile as she eyed Tony's softening grin. It was a grin Peggy always gave him to stop him from crying.

"You're not alone. I know you've just met me, but believe me when I tell you I care for you and I hate seeing you like this." Peggy looked down, blushing. "I- thank you. Really." Tony smiled, giving one last squeeze before letting her go.

"You know," Tony started, changing the subject. "I had a aunt, she's really similar to you. Strong, fearless, smart." Peggy perked up, her full attention on him. "She could really kick ass in only a pencil skirt and heels." Peggy laughed, a genuine laugh she hasn't had in a week. "She lost someone, very close to her. Someone she cared for and it broke her heart when he went away."

Peggy frowned. "It must be really hard for her." Tony nodded. "It was. But, she let it go. Why? Because it's part of life: Heartbreaks and tragedies. Not everything could go your way. She learned to live again, to forget the past. And eventually, she found love along the way again, too."

Peggy smiled. "She must've been an amazing woman." Tony grinned, nodding. "An amazing woman, a beautiful woman. I loved her with all my heart." Peggy's smile fell a little. "Is she... still alive?"

Tony smiled sadly, shaking his head. "No. She.. she died, a few years ago. It broke my heart. I miss her. A lot." Peggy frowned in sympathy. "I'm sorry for your loss. She sounded like a fantastic woman." Tony chuckled. "She was the best woman I'll ever know. But It's alright. She lived a long life, she's in a better place. She wouldn't want me to mope around. Rather, she'd want me to live life and let go, too."

Peggy couldn't help but ask. "How did- how did she let go?"

Tony looked up, a knowing glint in his eyes. "She danced." Peggy seemed to catch on, because she smiled brightly at him. "You're asking me for a dance, although I rejected you twice?" Tony shrugged. "Third time's a charm."

Peggy laughed, shaking her head. "How do you know if it really is?" Tony smiled. "Well it's my birthday." Peggy looked at him with surprise, then nodded her head. "Alright, mister. Let's dance."

He beamed, standing up and held out a hand. Peggy took it, smiling as she stood up and was led to the dance floor. He walked her towards the center, one hand still entwined with hers while the other rested comfortingly on her lower back. Peggy laid a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ears. "Don't try to step on my toes, mister."

The taller man laughed. "You wound me. I am an fantastic dancer." Peggy smirked. "Alright. Lead the way."

Tony eyed the other dancers with careful observation before starting to move along with the song, leading Peggy around the dance area with such skill and grace that surprised her and most of the people in the club. He led her steadily, turning her around and guiding them both smoothly across the floor. The whole attention of the room was fixed on them, numerous stares of amazement and envy coming from every corner.

Tony glanced and noticed the other dancers left the area, reserving it just for the two of them. Tony smirked. All eyes on them. Time to woo the audience.

Peggy gasped as Tony changed his steps, more daring and confident as he spun her twice. She quickly recovered, observing his steps before following him with ease. Tony smiled. Aunt Peggy was such a quick learner.

"You're an excellent dancer." Peggy complimented, and Tony shrugged. "Been to a lot of ballrooms before." Peggy raised an eyebrow. "You're rich?" She asked as he spun them around again. Tony chuckled. "A bit."

Tony heard the song coming to an end, so he quickly spun Peggy around once more before dipping her as a grand finale. It was silent for a moment, before the room erupted into claps and cheers.

Peggy laughed as Tony pulled her back up, her cheeks flushed. Tony smiled, opening his mouth to talk. "P-"

"TONY!"

The duo turned as Wayne and Donna walked over to them, grins plastered on their faces. Peggy looked at the other man. "Your name is Tony?" Tony grinned cheekily before Wayne made his way towards them. "Well I'll be damned! Who knew you could dance so well?" Tony chuckled, punching Wayne's arm playfully. Donna smiled politely at Peggy. "You were very splendid out there."

Peggy smiled back. "Thank you. I wouldn't have looked that good if not for...Tony.. right here." Tony glanced at her with a playful grin. He grunted as Wayne slapped his back, beaming brightly. "You got to teach me how to dance like that one day." Tony laughed, then wrapped an arm around Peggy. "You wanna get some beer before we dance again?"

Peggy smiled challengingly at him. "What makes you think I'll dance with you again?" Tony smirked. "It is my birthday. And c'mon, don't deny this was the best dance of your life."

"It's... the first dance of my life actually." Peggy admitted, and Tony was stunned. He stole his aunt's first dance? Now this might be something that can alternate his future. "Well... I'm very honored being your first."

Peggy giggled, and Tony took the chance to lead the two towards the bar, Wayne and Donna trailing behind.

After a few(okay, many) shots of beer, Tony and Peggy watched as Donna was amusingly trying to keep her tipsy boyfriend to stay in place. "Now Tony... yer' either a private agent or a Nazi... because who in the hell can finish 6 beers and not get alil' drunk?" Tony laughed loudly, wiping away a tear. "Sorry buddy, the beer ain't strong enough." Wayne pouted, and Donna pinched his cheek.

"So Tony, how about that dance you promised again?" Peggy mentioned, and Tony grinned. "You sure you can handle a little swing dancing?" Peggy rolled her eyes. "Of course I can. Now up." Tony stared amusingly, but didn't hesitate and got up to walk back to the dance floor.

They ended up with a standing ovation dancing to Benny Goodman's Sing Sing Sing.

"Alright, you're good." Peggy commented as he led her back to the bar. Tony chucked. Looks like he didn't really need to take a swing-dancing class. He sat on the stool and glanced at Wayne who was nursing a headache. "Told you not to drink so much." Donna scolded, and Wayne pulled her in for a kiss.

Tony smiled. This is honestly one of the best days in his life. The up-beat band music, the energetic people, dancing with Aunt Peggy-

Shit. He's still in the 1940s.

Tony glanced at his watch, biting his lip. 9:45.

"You alright, Tony?" Peggy asked with concern, and Tony nodded his head. "Y-yeah. I'm alright. Listen, I'll be right back..." He trailed off before heading towards the doubled-doors. Peggy frowned, before turning her attention back to the couple.

* * *

Tony walked until he was out of sight, before pressing coordinates on his watch. Let's see... he left when it was Sunday, around 3 in the afternoon if he remembered correctly. He punched in the exact date and was about to leave until he heard someone shouting his name.

"TONY!"

The brunette turned and eyed his aunt running towards him, a little unbalanced because of her heels. Tony ran to meet up with her, giving some space between them as he stopped her by the shoulders. Peggy panted, looking at Tony through thick eyelashes. "Where were- why are you-"

"Peggy..."

Peggy's eyes widened, taking a step back. "How do you know my name? I never once told you." Tony bit his lip. Shit.

"Listen... I-"

"Were you about to leave?" She inquired, looking up at him with questioning eyes that pleaded 'please, don't'. Tony felt his heart break. He had to go, but he also had to make aunt Peggy go back so she can meet the mysterious man-

Wait.

Rather dashing man with big brown eyes and an intimidating smirk... _"Hey." Tony greeted smoothly as he stood in front of his aunt, giving his best trademark smirk._

...walked up to her and asked her to dance. _"Care for a dance?"_

When she refused, he decided to sit down and chat. _"Oh no, thank you. I'm flattered but I'll have to pass on that." "Well, how about just talking then?"_

Fairly tan-colored man with gorgeous big brown eyes and dark chestnut hair that was swept back so stylishly she'd think he came out from a magazine. 5'9, with the most unusual facial hair and an presence that just seemed so confident and unique that he seemed to grasp the whole attention of any room.

It was him. It was always suppose to be _him._

Tony laughed loudly in realization, startling the younger woman. "Tony? Are you alright?" She asked, and shivered as the cool night breeze appeared and flew her curls out of place. Tony frowned, shrugging off his blazer and placing it around her shoulders. Peggy blushed, thanking him.

"Listen Peggy... I have to go." Tony's heart broke at the devastated look Peggy gave him. "D-Do you really? Why? First Steve and now..." Tony sighed, pulling her into a tight hug. He felt Peggy wrap her arms tightly around him, afraid of letting go. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered in his ear. "You'll see me again."

Peggy bit her lip. "H-How can you be so sure?" Tony chuckled quietly. "You just will. It'll be on the same day, the same date, I promise you. It won't be too long." Peggy sniffled. "Do I- Do I wait at the Stork Club?"

Tony buried his face in her neck. "No. No Stork Club. You just will, okay? When you least expect it. I promise you that." Peggy stopped sniffling and slowly nodded her head. "Alright. I trust you."

Tony smiled, pulling back and caressing his aunt's cheek. Oh aunt Peggy...

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, his heart breaking knowing he has to leave. He stared into her eyes, and quoted the comforting words she always said to him when he wasn't in the best of moods: "You'll be alright. You're strong, you're astounding, you're destined to do amazing things. Just keep your head high, and you'll be surprised where you're heading. So smile, for me. Please?"

Peggy smiled, a genuine and honest smile that showed off her pearly white teeth and one Tony has seen far too many times. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and pulled her in for another hug. He didn't want to leave. But he had to.

"I'll miss you." Tony mumbled, and Peggy nodded softly against his shoulder. "I will as well. But I trust you, we will see each other again." Tony laughed, and pulled away, his hand entwined with hers. Peggy leaned in and planted a soft kiss to his forehead, one that flooded Tony's head with heartwarming memories.

"You be careful now. I'll be waiting for you."

Tony smiled, staring with such a lighthearted look that was reserved for her and only her. He slowly unlaced their fingers before stepping away and turning, walking towards the next block where no one can see him. He looked back and saw Peggy waving, her other hand clutching tightly on his blazer. He waved back, before turning again and walking towards his destination, not once looking back.

Not to worry, he'll see her again.

* * *

Tony jolted awake, looking at his surroundings. Okay. He didn't wake up on the cement in another alley. That's good. But he also didn't wake up in the tower, in his lab where he previously was.

He looked down and found himself sitting on a park bench, still wearing his 40's clothing. He raised his head and eyed the energetic kids running around the playground, sweaty teenagers nearby playing in the basketball courts, and both young and older adults strolling and jogging around the pathway.

Okay, he's in Central Park.

He slowly got up, groaning as he felt his muscles pop. He yawned tiredly, stretching and brushing the dirt off his trousers.

Wow, he must really miss the 1940's. He just referred to his pants as trousers.

He was about to walk back towards the tower but stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw as Steve ran towards him, dressed in just a white tank top and blue shorts. Wow, what a sight to see.

Steve stopped in front of the smaller man, panting slightly as he took off his earphones and stared confusingly at him. "Why are you at the park? I thought you were doing a project- are you wearing wing-tipped _shoes?_ "

Tony cut him off, wrapping an arm around the taller man's shoulders and leading him back towards the tower. "Yes my friend. Yes I am." Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you dressed like that? It's like you came back from my time."

Tony laughed at the irony.

"Let's say we go get some coffee and donuts, and head back to the tower to watch some classic movies and tell you more about my childhood with aunt Peggy. Sound good?" Steve smiled, shaking his head. "You are a confusing man, Tony."

Tony smiled, then glanced back at an old man sitting alone on another park bench. He looked closer, titling his head and trying to remember who he reminded him of. Tony's eyes widened.

"Uh Steve... I'll be right back." He told him, patting the blonde on the chest before walking towards the familiar man. "Hey... Wayne?"

Wayne looked up, staring at Tony with confusion before realization hit him. "T-Tony...?" He asked, standing up slowly and clutching tightly on his walking cane. Tony grinned and nodded, eyeing the older man. "You've aged."

"And you haven't changed a bit... wearing the same clothes I saw you in that day at the Stork Club..." Wayne trailed off, tears pricking at his eyes. Tony pulled the man into a hug. "I just wanted to thank you for being there for me. For being there when I was unconscious in that alley, and for letting me know a good tailor shop when I needed one. And also for that shot, I really needed one." Wayne chuckled softly. "And finally, thanks for being my friend back there. I really appreciate it."

Tony pulled back and handed Wayne some money and a card. "Here's to pay back what I owe you many years ago, and here's my phone number. Call me so we can meet up again. Is Donna still around?"

Wayne took it with shaky hands. "Oh Donna- she's still around. Back at the retirement home, playing Bingo and what not." Wayne laughed. "I married her, Tony. And we had beautiful kids. I'll let you meet them one day."

Tony smiled. "I would be honored."

Steve walked towards the two, eyeing them with curiosity. "Hey Tony. You didn't introduce me." Tony smiled, shaking his head. "Where are my manners? Wayne, this Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Wayne."

"Well I'll be damned..." Wayne trailed off, holding out a pale and wrinkly hand. "It's Captain America... In the flesh."

Steve smiled politely, shaking his hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Tony has never mentioned you before. Tony, how do you know him?" Tony smiled brightly at Wayne, who smiled back in return.

"He's just... an old friend of mine."


	2. Chapter 2

_It's been years since I've last been to the Stork Club. And I would never forget that amazing day._

_I was young and heartbroken, still not over the tragic loss of Steve Rogers. Until I met him..._

* * *

Peggy Carter was an unique woman. She wasn't like the rest. She worked in the war as an agent, not as a nurse. She was equally skilled in combat, not afraid to taint her make-up while she beat up men twice her size until they were black and blue. She could handle a weapon, whether it came to aiming a gun perfectly or wielding a knife with such skill. She was tough, and she made men in her day remind themselves that.

But she could still fall in love.

And she had fallen for the brave and courageous Captain America, a true gentleman who seemed to only possess goodness in his heart. He was strong, handsome, and didn't underestimate Peggy's abilities.

Which ended up with her falling head over heels towards the man.

It was true that they danced around their feelings for each other, neither one able to admit their mutual affection until a mission gone horribly wrong and ended up with Steve crashing himself towards the ice. He never did make it to their date.

So she thought to herself why she still went to the Stork Club.

Maybe it was because of the sheer hope that he wasn't truly dead and that he'd burst through those doors any second with an apologetic smile on his face. Or maybe it was for closure, reminding herself the reality that Steve really was gone and that she should just move on.

And then she met him.

She noticed spot on that he wasn't like the rest. His hair was naturally curly as far as she could tell, flipped and combed back instead of the usual side parted pompadour haircuts she'd seen on most men. His suit was framed nicely against his body, and matched accordingly to his shiny wing-tipped dancing shoes. And she wouldn't forget his intimidating and confident look as he walked over to her.

He asked for a dance, to which she rejected twice to. He might've made an impression but she could tell he was just like the other men who showed-off and tried to make their way with the ladies. But it surprised her when he offered to sit down and chat instead.

She didn't know what possessed her, but she ended up pouring her feelings out to the man she has never met in her life. And he didn't leave, scoff, or make any excuses that would get him to leave from the crying dame. He comforted her, told her to be strong and reassured her.

Yes, she decided, he was not like the rest.

So she agreed to dance with him, part of it for being his birthday. They swayed perfectly to the music, all heads turning towards them. But she was lost in him, ignoring everyone's presence and focused on the mysterious man in front of her.

She found out his name was Tony.

A fitting name now that she thought about it, and not only was he a terrific dancer- but he could handle his liquor well. She was even impressed to know that their beer wasn't strong enough for him. As if he's drank harder liquor then this. He wasn't too tipsy, and still had the pleasure to take her out to the dance floor once again. And this time she was enjoying every minute of it. She laughed as the music got faster and their dances got more daring, spinning and twisting her so much it was shocking that she wasn't dizzy from any of it.

It was the most memorable day of her life. Nothing could ruin it.

And then he had to leave.

It broke her heart, a man she has gotten far too close to and almost beginning to develop feelings for had to leave. She didn't even put much thought to him knowing her name. Did he not like the night? The club? _Her_? The fear of rejection died down though once he pulled her in a bone-crushing hug, as if he was afraid to let her go.

She was afraid to let go of him, also.

She'd thought Tony would be the one by her side from then on, hopefully helping her cope through the tragic loss of Steve and later replace him. She'd imagine him taking her dancing every weekend, visiting her when she least expected it and hopefully settling down with her once the war ended. She felt a pang of guilt of thinking of Tony as replacing Steve, since Steve himself was someone that couldn't be replaced. But somehow, in her heart, she thought she'd end up being okay with Tony.

The look on his face was heartbreaking. It was as if he regretting leaving, but she knew that for whatever reason he had to. The look changed, and became so genuine and honest that made her heart flutter. Did he stare at anyone else like that? Though she felt a bit bitter at the look. It wasn't a look of passion and endearment that most men gave to their partners. It was a look of adoration and affection, a look that told Peggy that he did in fact love her, but not romantically.

She pushed aside those thoughts once Tony walked away, only turning once to wave at her before walking away again, and this time he didn't turn back.

She breathed heavily. It was okay, he promised he'd see her again. This same day, on his birthday.

* * *

That was years ago.

Back when she was still youthful and in her 20's.

Her peers and everyone around her had gotten married and settled down once the war was over. Peggy began to work for SHIELD, training recruits and going to various missions. The Howling Commandos didn't exactly disband, but they weren't active either. She and the others would still meet up, drinking and dancing and reminiscing about their old war days. They still mourned over their loss of Steve and Bucky, and later on Colonel Phillips, who died shortly after his retirement from the war when he was diagnosed with a brain tumor.

Everyone in the howling commandos had gotten married. Gabe Jones was especially happy to announce on their last get together that he and his wife were expecting. Peggy smiled bitterly, seeing how happy and joyful everyone was with their spouses.

Even Howard had gotten married before her.

He married a beautiful girl named Maria, who he had met during his business meeting in Italy and had apparently made him fall head over heels for her. She and Maria them became fast friends, going shopping once in a while and meeting up to eat at various restaurants. She even had the privilege of being her maid of honor at her and Howard's wedding. It brought a smile to her face once she saw Maria in a beautiful white wedding gown, walking down the aisle towards the nervous and awestruck billionaire, a dopey smile plastered on his face that read he was extremely happy.

Peggy didn't marry anyone, still hoping that somehow Tony would come back and fulfill his promise of meeting her again. She waited, after a year, and then two, and then three. After the 10th year, she began to lose hope. Maybe he had forgotten about her? Maybe he met and married another women who he was happy with? Maybe he settled down and had kids?

But Peggy Carter was a fighter, and she didn't dare loose hope. Just like her undying hope of Steve being alive, she was sure she'd see Tony again as well.

* * *

Peggy lounged around her small house in Manhattan, her place not too far from the Stark Manor. She yawned tiredly, brushing dirt off her simple blue dress as she sat down tiredly on her couch.

It was a tiring and dangerous mission, a 2-week long mission that had her and a few other agents investigate undercover at another Zodiac location. They gave her the job since she has already completed a previous mission to the Zodiac back when she still worked for the SSR. She came back triumph, of course, but she had used all her power knocking out guards unconscious and running away from the exploding building. She didn't have the choice to retire for the night as she had to stay for the debriefing, which lasted the whole plane ride. She finally was granted to take a week's break and went home to relax.

She sighed happily as she laid her head against the soft cushions, the background playing soft music from her radio. She stretched and turned her head away from the window, blinding sunlight peaking through the curtains. She blinked, looking over at the calendar to see what day it was.

She regretted doing so.

It was May 29, the same exact date when Tony had promised to see her again. It was Tony's birthday.

Peggy got up from the couch and headed towards her bedroom, wanting to sleep to get rid of the heart-wrenching feeling in her chest. She stopped as she passed by the mirror, looking at her reflection and sighing in disappointment.

She's aged, no doubt. She wasn't old, she had yet to see any wrinkles on her face and she still had a youthful figure. But she's gotten older. Her hair has gotten longer, now straightened instead of the curly, short hairstyle she had during the war. She no longer wore bright red lipstick unless it was an special occasion, and instead traded it for a natural look.

Peggy wondered- has Tony changed?

After the war, fashion became more and more elaborate and stylish. People began to set new looks, and Peggy couldn't help but change with the time. She'd only wonder if Tony still had that same unique look when she met him, or if he's changed with the time as well. Maybe he even helped with setting new trends as well?

The phone ringing broke her out of her thoughts and she quickly rushed into the kitchen to answer it. Clearing her throat, she answered politely. "Hello, who is this?"

_"PEGGY!"_

Peggy was startled. "Howard? What is it?" It was odd to receive a phone call from Howard nowadays since the company was growing larger and more successful day by day. And it was even more odd to hear Howard panicking from the other line.

 _"It-It's Maria!"_ Howard shouted, and Peggy's eyes widened in alarm. Many months before Maria had announced she was pregnant, and Peggy had always been there to take care of her while Howard was away. "What happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt?!"

 _"NO! H-her water broke, she's in labor!"_ An agonizing scream came from the other line, with various panicked voices trying to reassure her. Peggy tried her hardest to stay calm.

"Alright Howard, here's what you have to do. Call an ambulance, take her to the hospital as quickly as you can. But don't rush, stressing isn't going to help her. Bring a bag of clothes and toiletries. And snacks, also. And don't, I repeat DON'T demand the best staff and service because you are 'Howard Stark'." Howard gave an offended scoff. "And be calm Howard, your baby boy is going to see the world soon. I'll meet you at the hospital."

 _"Alright. Thank you Peggy, you're going to be a great godmother._ " Peggy waited until the line ended.

Peggy looked at herself in the mirror, determination written on her face. It's time to stop moping, and to get rid of all those doubts and false hopes. She has a godchild to go see, after all.

* * *

"Shh... Maria-"

Maria's scream ripped through the room, strands of hair sticking against the sweat and tears of her face. Howard bit his lip, squeezing his wife's hand and trying to calm her down.

He was genuinely scared for his wife. He didn't even know she was to go into labor so soon. Just before he was preparing to head out to the airport for another conference meeting in France. When he kissed her wife goodbye, she pulled away with a agonizing scream. Jarvis & the Commandos were also present, and ran quickly to the room where Howard and Maria were.

Howard watched in horror as Maria fell to the floor, clutching tightly on her stomach and tears falling out of her eyes. "H-honey?!" Maria looked up, and she choked out a sob. "I- I think I'm going into labor..."

Howard shuddered at the memory, not believing how helpless he was seeing his wife in pain. The other men were all trying to calm her down, while he panicked and took out his phone to call Peggy.

"Howard!"

The said man turned and breathed in a sign of relief as Peggy came in. Her cheeks were flushed, and she leaned against the doorframe to steady her breathing. The other man raised an eyebrow. "Did you run?"

Howard stifled a snicker as Peggy nodded, and watched as she walked over to the bed to greet Maria. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress, along with matching square-buckled low heels and her long, brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. She set her black handbag on the nearest table and smiled softly at the nervous woman.

"Peggy..." Maria whimpered, and cried out as another contraction hit her. Howard squeezed her hand comfortingly while Peggy took the other. "Listen Maria, it's going to be okay. Listen to my voice." Maria nodded frantically, trying to concentrate on Peggy instead of the pain. "It hurts..."

Peggy hummed softly, wiping some of the sweat off of her forehead. "I know. But it'll be worth it. You're going to have a beautiful baby boy, I promise you." Howard looked at his wife, smiling.

The doctor came in, adjusting his elastic gloves. "Alright, I think Mrs. Stark is ready to give birth. I ask if only Maria's spouse stays with her." Peggy nodded, squeezing Maria's hand before letting go. She walked to Howard and patted his back comfortingly. "Don't panic. Listen to what the Doctor tells you."

Howard bit his lip, watching as Peggy walked through the doors. He turned back to his wife, taking a deep breath. "Alright sweetheart, let's see our baby boy."

* * *

Peggy sipped her drink, sitting patiently outside Maria's room along with Jarvis and the other Commandos. Jarvis smiled gently, walking over and taking an empty seat next to her. "Afternoon, Ms. Carter." Peggy nodded politely. "Jarvis, good to see you."

Jarvis leaned back in his seat, his head against the wall. "To be honest I'm a little frightened." Peggy raised her eyebrow. "For Maria?" The butler shook his head, smiling sadly. "For myself. Not only am I to take care of Sir and Mrs. Stark, but now a young master as well."

Peggy shook her head, laying a comforting hand on his thigh. "Don't be. He's going to be a bright young boy, you're going to treat him like your own son." Jarvis sighed. "I'm afraid I will be the only one treating him like a son. Sir is hardly around now, he's been on too many business trips and conferences. And Mrs. Stark has been developing a foundation as well. I only want what's best for the boy."

Peggy frowned. "Well I know he's going to grow up to be an amazing child. Because not only does he have two successful parents, but he also has a hard-working and loving butler." Jarvis smiled, laying a hand on top of hers. "Don't forget he will have an amazing godmother as well." Peggy blushed, looking down.

"Hey, lovebirds! Quiet down, trying to solve a crossword puzzle here." Dum Dum complained, and earned a slap to the back of the head by Jim. "OW!"

The other commandos snickered, while Peggy and Jarvis stared at them in amusement. Their laughter died down once the doors opened, and the doctor stepped into the room.

He took off his surgical mask, showing a pleased grin. "Mrs. Stark has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Would you like to see him?" The others beamed, standing up and quietly walking into the emergency room. Maria laid tiredly on the bed, smiling weakly. Howard turned, tears in his eyes as he cradled the bundle of joy.

Jarvis walked over to the bed to take care of Maria while Peggy slowly walked towards the other parent. "So you're a father now." Howard grinned. "And you're a godmother. See how this all works out?"

Peggy laughed, but stopped once Howard gestured towards his son. "What?"

"Do you want to hold him?"

Peggy stared in disbelief, and before she could respond Howard was gently setting his son into her arms. Peggy stared, looking at the newborn in awe. He was so tiny, and frail, and he was sleeping soundly. She felt tears prick at her eyes. "W-what's his name?"

"Anthony." Howard answered, and Maria smiled. "Anthony Edward Stark."

Just then the baby's eyes flew open, and he stared up at Peggy in curiosity. Peggy's breath hitched, waiting for the screeching cry to rip through the room. But the boy's lip quirked into a smile, and he giggled innocently in her arms.

Howard gaped at Peggy, whose eyes widened in surprise. "H-how did you do that?!"

Peggy smiled, bouncing the giggling baby in her arms. "I- I don't know." She cooed softly, and the baby stopped giggling to look at her. She grinned. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm Peggy. I'm your auntie. I'm going to be so good to you. I'll love you unconditionally, baby boy." She stopped to stare at her nephew closely, and felt like her heart stopped once she saw his eyes.

His big brown eyes.

_"You know," Tony started, changing the subject. "I had a aunt, she's really similar to you. Strong, fearless, smart."_

_"...She lost someone, very close to her. Someone she cared for and it broke her heart when he went away."_

_._

_Tony smiled. "Well it's my birthday."_

_._

_"Your name is Tony?"_

_._

_"Peggy..."_

_Peggy's eyes widened, taking a step back. "How do you know my name? I never once told you."_

_._

_"You'll see me again."_

_"H-How can you be so sure?"_

_"You just will. It'll be on the same day, the same date, I promise you. It won't be too long."_

"T-tony?" Peggy whispered, and Dum Dum grinned. "Tony! That's a great nickname for the kid."

Howard smiled, nodding his head. "Tony Stark. Now that has a nice ring to it." The other occupants in the room gave muttered agreements, but Peggy ignored them and stared right at the boy.

It was him.

Peggy grinned through the tears as she realized that she finally was reunited with her mysterious man. She didn't know how she could tell it was Tony, but she knew without a doubt that it was.

She kissed the boy softly on the head, and the baby squirmed in her arms, giggling happily again. "So it is you..." Peggy said quietly, rocking him back and forth. "Oh Tony... you still went through with your promise after all."

She didn't feel any disappointment to find out Tony was never going to be with her, romantically of course. She's given up on that years ago. But she's glad to know that he's still going to be in her life from now on.

Peggy nuzzled him closer against her chest, while Tony smiled brightly up at her.

She might have lost her feelings for her mysterious man,

But as for the butler... that's a different story.

**The End**

* * *

  _Bonus+_

Peggy walked into the manor, clutching tightly on her duffle bag. Howard had gone away to the Artic once again search for Steve's body, while Maria flew to Italy to hold her Maria Stark foundation charity event. While the parents were away, the staff usually had the liberty to take the weekend's off and leave the manor while Peggy stayed. Everyone had done so, except Jarvis. He usually accompanied her and Tony around the town during the weekends, helped them bake, and stayed up late at night to watch movies with them.

She walked deeper into the manor, looking around. "Hello? Jarvis? Tony sweetheart?" She frowned in lack of response. Where were they?

Peggy sauntered into the kitchen, and furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed a note.

_Dear Peggy_

_Young Master Anthony has pleaded me to buy desserts for the weekend. Hope I won't be too long, I couldn't let him stay by himself so I left as soon as I saw you in the driveway. He's in his bedroom._

_\- Jarvis_

_P.S I hope you're in the mood for baking cookies this evening (:_

Peggy smiled brightly, putting the note in her pocket. She whistled as she took off her coat and shoes, putting them beside the front door. She slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to make any noise. She wanted to surprise her little nephew.

Once she got to the front of his door, she quickly twisted the knob and burst in. She smiled brightly, expecting the little 6 year old to shriek in happiness and latch himself onto her. But her smile soon died down once she found Tony curled up in his bed, crying silently.

"T-Tony?" She asked, and Tony flinched at the sudden presence. She walked over to him, sitting on his bed and pulling the little boy into a hug. Tony sniffled, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck while she hummed quietly in his ear and rubbed his back. "Baby boy... what's wrong?"

Tony buried his face in her neck, refusing to answer. She sighed, kissing the side of his head. "Tony honey, you don't have to hide anything from me." She waited patiently until Tony slowly raised his head, dry tears on his cheeks. Peggy raised a hand and wiped his tears away.

"A-aunt Peggy... am I a failure?"

Peggy stared at her nephew in shock. "Of course not, sweetheart! Why would you think such a thing?" Tony sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "B-because... before mommy and daddy left, I-I heard them talking a-about boarding s-school, saying I need good e-education so I-I wont be a f-failure..." Tony whimpered through his tears.

Peggy clenched her fists, fighting the urge to punch something. She breathed heavily, and petted Tony's hair. "Baby boy... you are NOT a failure. You are a smart, bright, young boy with a big future ahead of him. Don't let anyone let you any different." Tony sniffled again, biting his lip.

"But aunt Peggy... what if I don't have a bright future ahead of me?"

The older woman looked at him, smiling softly. "You'll be alright. You're strong, you're astounding, you're destined to do amazing things. Just keep your head high, and you'll be surprised where you're heading. So smile, for me. Please?"

Tony smiled through his tears, nodding slowly. He wrapped his arms around his aunt and hugged her tightly. "Thanks aunt Peggy, I'll always love you." Peggy grinned, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'll always love you, as well."

They were in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Tony began to speak. "Aunt Peggy... can you tell me a story?" Peggy smiled softly, nodding. "What do you want to hear? Another Captain America story?"

Tony shook his head, and stared at his aunt with hopeful eyes. "I want to hear a story about you." Peggy look startled, but then quirked her lips into a grin. "A story about me? Well- what do you want to hear?"

"Anything." Tony told her, sitting beside her patiently. "I just want to hear about you while you were younger, aunt Peggy." Peggy laughed, bringing the smaller boy to her lap.

"Alright." Peggy told him, and Tony turned his full attention to her. "It was 1942, late at night where I happened to be in the Stork Club..."


End file.
